Digital content pages (later web pages) transferred in data networks, such as Internet pages, can be browsed to some extent with several types of portable terminals. When web pages are browsed with small portable terminals (e.g. mobile phones, PDA devices, devices that are a combination of a mobile phone and a PDA), whose display is limited in size, the web page being browsed must often be modified to fit the display. In some situations, for example, images or text can be modified into a simpler form, for example, by decreasing the type font or by displaying the image as a link to the image in question.
The web pages are typically arranged on the display of a computer (PC) or the like, in which case the browser window generally corresponds to the size of the display. Therefore the content of the web page can be displayed on the display broadly. However, when the web page is displayed on a display of e.g. a portable terminal, some attention should be paid to the presentation of the content. In order to display web page and its content effectively on the display of a portable terminal, some solutions have already been developed. The known web page browsers of portable terminals can optimize large web pages onto the smaller display by wrapping texts to fit the display width. However wrapping long text sections into a narrow display width may result in considerably long (even tens of display heights long) text sections, which makes navigation on a web page clumsy, because more scrolling is needed to go through the whole content. See for example FIGS. 1a, 1b wherein an example of the situation is presented. In FIG. 1a a textual content (120) is displayed on a computer display view (100), wherein the content fulfils the display effectively. However when the same content (120) is displayed on a portable device display view (FIG. 1b: 110), the content (120) is automatically wrapped into multiple rows. Due to this, the textual content requires more views (i.e. part of the content being seen on a display on each moment) than in a computer display and therefore more scrolling (160) is needed. What should be noticed here, that the example in FIGS. 1a, 1b does not necessarily correspond to the normal situation, because generally the difference between sizes of displays is even more remarkable.
Another example for optimizing content on a smaller (narrower) display is to search semantic textual units from the content, which units are then summarized into a single line, whereby these lines are shown on a display as a hierarchical tree. However the summarization may not necessarily represent the whole content perfectly and may result in as a loss of the information for the user.
It seems that still, regardless of the existing solution, there is a need for an improved solution for optimizing web pages onto a smaller display. Especially there is a need for usable solution that provides a good view to the content but requires less scrolling and avoids too many views.